paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Theia Magnified Scope
|Row 4 title = Concealment |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Achievements |Row 5 info = }} Theia Magnified Scope is a weapon modification available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC. Overview The Theia Magnified Scope is a Sight mod that increases the Stability rating while decreasing the Concealment rating. To unlock this modification you will need to complete the Didn’t See That Coming Did You? achievement: Kill enemies using any sniper rifle while zip lining. Completing this achievement will unlock the Theia Magnified Scope, which can be installed on all sniper rifles as many times as the player likes. In its original setup, this is your standard high spec telescopic sight, but it's been fitted with some auxiliary software and hardware, which adds the following functions: # Allows you to accurately measure distances up to , displayed on the actual unit and in the reticle. Practical use for this is dubious at best considering that bullets in Payday 2 use hitscan mechanics and have no simulated gravity or windage effects (on top of the very few in game locations where targets are even remotely 200 meters away), thus it is mostly only useful for bragging rights. However, it can be extremely helpful in obtaining the Far, Far Away achievement. # In stealth, the scope will you sweep your sights over, and once the alarm has been sounded, it'll . Compatible weapons Sniper Rifles *Rattlesnake *R93 *Thanatos .50 cal *Nagant Methods for completing the achievement The easiest way to get the achievement is to modify a sniper rifle with a laser sight and play a heist with a zip line on normal difficulty with no companions, be they other players or AI. Several heists have a zip line added if the Vantage Point asset is purchased. The White Xmas Heist even has multiple ziplines all over the map. As you do not need to complete a contract for achievement progress to register, if you die during the heist you can simply restart it and carry on until you have the requisite 10 kills. Nonetheless it may be wise to carry a medical bag with you. Bank Heist This is probably the easiest heist on which to get this achievement. The vantage point asset gives a zip line from the roof of the bank to the higher roof of a building across the street, and a second zip line in the reverse direction. If you find shooting enemies in the street to be difficult, they will eventually climb up to the two roofs where they will be easier to kill as you approach them. Note that the zip line from the higher roof to the lower is considerably faster than the opposite direction, and will give little time to make shots. Rats The Vantage Point asset gives a zip line from the starting point to the roof of the meth house. Several Mendoza hostiles will spawn outside the building. To return to the ground, you can jump from the roof to the balcony on the opposite side of the zip line and from there either go down the stairs or jump to the adjacent shed roof and from there to the ground. With the Cat Burglar skill from the Ghost tree, you will also be able to jump several times (or an infinite number of times, if aced) from the roof of the house directly to the shed roof on the same side of the building as the zip line, and then from there to the ground. Trivia *The Theia Magnified Scope is based on the Barrett Optical Ranging System (BORS) for the Leupold Mark 4 LR/T M1 Illum. Ret. **The Theia Magnified Scope's in-game optic is extremely simplified compared to the real BORS. The system, when paired with a magnification scope, whould show indications of humidity, environmental temperature, barometric pressure and projectile elevation/depression for precise compensation, which the in-game scope lacks. *The Theia Magnified Scope currently has the largest magnification in the game. *The Theia Magnified Scope is the best way of getting the Far, Far Away achievement thanks to its distance readout, making it easy to detect which enemies are at 40m or further *In Greek mythology, Theia was the Titan goddess of sight and shining light of the clear blue sky. *The method of obtaining the sight is ironic to an almost bizarre degree as it's intended for precision shots at long range not for something that in reality would be haphazard to the point of being insane. Achievements Category:Weapon mod Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Sight